Tenkai Outcasts
by ShadowKnight49
Summary: Satvanrot is dead. Darkoid is missing. The Renegades are dead. The Knights seem to have no problem... but concerns rise. A group called the Outcasts have been appearing out of nowhere. A new villain has come to power. Even with Vilius and Koko ou, can the Knights beat this new threat? (sequel to Tenkai Renegades)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, this is SK49 Productions, and I'm with 'Tenkai Outcasts', the sequel to 'Tenkai Renegades'. So, yeah.**

**Foxy, Raven, Bravenwolf, and Pikachu: Can we play FNAF yet?**

**Me: No.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tenkai Knights**

Chapter 1: We are Outcasts

Sunset Slasher landed right in front of Shadowstorm.

She was light armored, with demon wings protruding out of her back. Her curved sword glinted from the light. Her chestplate was colored black, legs yellow, samurai helmet orange. The horse head on her chest was red in mid-neigh.

"About time, Sunset," Shadowstorm said. "Anything from the three strangers?"

Sunset sighed and replied, "Ryuga plays alone. Enyo has her own team. Snowclaw… can't find her."

Kage shrugged. Pyrohunter tapped the hilt of his katana. Moonsight sighed. Argent stood silent.

Shadowstorm nodded and held her hand (**AN: Claw? Whatever**) gently.

"You tried your best," he whispered. "We aren't all perfect. That's why we were thrown out. That's what makes us what we are."

Sunset simply finished, "We are Outcasts."

**THIS IS LIKE AN INTRO! STOP COMPLAINING!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Meeting at the Diner

As usual, the Dalton diner had no big things to Guren except that his friend's family worked there. It had good food and service (besides the daily fight between brother and sister), but nothing really eye-catching.

Except on that one Wednesday.

Guren, Ceylan, Toxsa, and Chooki went there once like the good ol' days. Gen went to do something himself, Beni had to take care of Kiro, and Arthur said he had to meet someone.

But for some reason, Guren looked at the three kids in front of the door and felt dazed.

"What's the matter, Guren?" Ceylan asked him, noticing his stumble. "Have you stayed hydrated? You drink water lately?"

Guren nodded and replied, "I'm fine."

Two of three were those ones that he had seen in the park.

The other was dark blue skinned, eyed, and clothed. His eyes were pure black and an insane smile stretched upon his face.

When Guren nearly walked past them, the black-haired one grabbed his shoulder.

"You. You gave Satvanrot his firepowers, didn't you?" he snarled.

Guren looked into his eyes with a hard glare.

The guy nodded with absolute certainty and said to the other two, "Sunset, Matt. Let's go."

The girl gave the four a hard look and turned to leave. The black guy held her hand and they seemingly teleported. The blue one gave Guren a card and disappeared in blue fire.

All four Knights blinked.

"That was more strange than meeting with the Dogblast in 'Bone Crusher IV'" Toxsa muttered.

Guren read the card.

_You should not have been so stupid._

_We know what you did._

_We will side with you for now._

_But don't forget._

_There are stronger things out there._

_Watch your back_

_From,_

_Shadowstorm, Sunset Slasher, Moonsight, Argent, Pyrohunter, and Kage Dragonis_

There was a phone number under that.

"What is it, Guren?" Chooki asked him.

Guren smiled and said, "We have allies."


	3. The Arena Part 1

**Check the forum to see who will win. Oh, BTW, did anyone think that in the episode, 'The Four Beags' that those two Corekai were watching cat videos? **

**Raven: Me**

**Foxy: Me**

**Bravenwolf: Didn't see that**

**Pikachu: Dunno HOW AM I TALKING**

Chapter 3: The Arena Part 1

"So, explain why we're here again?" Bravenwolf asked Koko ou.

"It's a tournament," Koko ou explained. "I'm in charge. Anyone may join. It's a no-holds. But you cannot kill unless you want the same."

"So, where is it?"

"Right up ahead."

The arena was like a Roman Coliseum, just pure white. Corekai and previous Corrupted milled around, talking. There weren't many distinct Quartonians, but that didn't change the fact that most were signing up for it.

Tributon sniffed, looked at the random Quartonians, and said, "Don't they know the competition?"

"You don't, apparently," a voice from behind them spoke.

Valorn tried to impale Sunset Slasher, who was behind him. She blocked it in the nick of time.

"Watch it," she snarled.

"Save it," Koko ou commanded. "You should use that anger for the competition."

Sunset sniffed and walked on. She looked through the crowd.

"Are these fights handpicked or random?" Lydendor asked.

"Random. Too many competitors," Koko ou answered.

"The prize?"

"You'll see."

The Knights got in line and then signed their names.

"This better be worth it," Venetta grumbled.

They walked into the locker room, which was a bit more like a blacksmith's shop. The walls were lined with weapons. Cyclops-like Quartonians, titan mode and one eye, built weapons of many styles.

"Wonder who I'm against," all six said at once. "Hey! Stop copying me! Oh, for-"

A voice in a loudspeaker interrupted, "All competitors, listen to your names! You shall see who you are up against, first round!"

"Finally," Tributon muttered. "Longer wait than the BBQ place's line."

"Tributon versus Pyrohunter!"

"That's me."

"Dromus versus Moonsight! Valorn versus Sunset Slasher!"

"SERIOUSLY!?" Valorn shouted.

"Lydendor versus Shadowstorm!"

"Game on!" Lydendor cheered for himself.

"Enyo versus Venetta! Bravenwolf versus Rha!"

"I'm the only one against a plain goon," Bravenwolf chuckled.

The list of names went on for awhile. Less than that was how long it took for Bravenwolf to beat his opponent.

He walked back in the locker room later. His friends were nowhere to be seen.

He checked the matchup board and gasped. They all lost.

On Valorn's locker was a note: _We lost. Got our bots handed to us. Tributon's arm is broken. Dromus lost a leg. Valorn has cuts all over him. Lydendor's face is smashed in. My ribs are broken. You win. You'd better. We'll be cheering off the sidelines!-XOXO, Venetta._


	4. The Arena Part 2

**BTW guys, sorry if your OC loses. It's all for plot convinience**

**Bravenwolf: You spelled convenience wrong.**

**Me: I don't CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARE!**

Chapter 4: The Arena, Part 2

Bravenwolf looked at the scoreboard.

Next round was him against Moonsight, who seemed kind of giddy for this match.

"You're goin' DOWN, Bravenwolf!" he shouted.

Bravenwolf looked into the stands as the timer ticked down. His friends waved to him enthusiastically. In the emperor's box, Koko ou nodded to him.

"And… FIGHT!" the announcer shouted.

Moonsight teleported instantly, and reappeared behind Bravenwolf's back.

"Surprise-"

Bravenwolf stabbed him, and he teleported again.

"RAAAH!"

Bravenwolf blocked his sickles with his shield and then stabbed him again.

Moonsight looked into Bravenwolf's eyes, but his opponent knew that trick.

Bravenwolf dropped to the ground and swept his legs from under Moonsight's feet.

"Going down!" Bravenwolf shouted.

He got up and pointed his sword at Moonsight's neck.

"I… yield," Moonsight grumbled, no longer cheery.

**Locker room**

The scoreboard was newly updated, with not much more on there.

Most of the others fought each other, and so many lost.

Bravenwolf was on there, of course. So were Vilius, Enyo, Ryuga, Shadowstorm, Snowclaw, Pyrohunter, and some stranger who seemed to be a pure-black Corekai.

The next round? Bravenwolf against Pyrohunter.


	5. The Arena Part 3

**Sorry for the delay guys. Had to think about my antagonist.**

Chapter 5: The Arena, Part 3

Bravenwolf and Pyrohunter were to be the final battle of the day. So Bravenwolf just watched the fight.

Battle two was some black Corekai named Decondra against Enyo. Bravenwolf found it strange how he beat Argent, but he was probably good.

Enyo quickly charged at him, and Decondra stepped to the side and the female Quartonian smashed into a wall. A bardiche suddenly appeared in his hand and he smacked his opponent into the air.

A lightning bolt struck him, but he shook it off **(ha ha. I was in a Taylor Swift mood, sorry) **and dug a hole, which Enyo fell into. He quickly buried her inside.

She tried to get out, but was met by Decondra's weapon at her face.

Enyo quickly flung it into the air, and Decondra instinctively went for it and was struck from behind. However, he grabbed Enyo's arm and threw her again, straight up this time.

Enyo's shouts were inaudible. Decondra stepped to the side, and she landed face-down on the ground where he was.

She was knocked out.

Bravenwolf found it strange how easily he won. It may not have taken Bravenwolf time to defeat Moonsight, but it wasn't easy. Decondra was just plain casual.

Finally, it was his round.

Pyrohunter laughed and asked him, "You think you can win?"

"Oh, yeah I do!" Bravenwolf shouted back.

Then an explosion interrupted them.

"D-Darkoid?" Bravenwolf stammered.

Indeed, Darkoid was back. He looked at Bravenwolf and laughed.

"Did you _really _think I died?" he asked.

"I hoped you did," Pyrohunter said.

Darkoid tried to say something, but Shadowstorm made him fly to the wall.

Darkoid got up from the colossal crater he was in, and he shouted, "Boss! Time to go!"

Koko ou shouted, "Who is your boss?!"

Decondra stepped onto the field. Then, his Corekai form melted off to reveal something else.

His appearance was like an armored ifrit, but his head was a twisted wendigo's. His weapon was still in hand, and he was all business.

Koko ou snarled, "Hadvesrot. I shoud have known."

Hadvesrot looked at him and told Darkoid, "Call the troops to do our Hellfire."

Darkoid did some claw signal and giant missiles rained on the Arena.

A lot of Corekai and non-Corrupted died, and what seemed like some Quartonian 'Legion of the Damned 40k' climbed the walls and came from the entrance.

Hadvesrot pointed at Bravenwolf and, with chainsaws and guns ablazin', they charged.


	6. Raid

Chapter 6: Raid

Darkoid laughed, "The Damned will find peace in killing all of you!"

Tributon, Valorn, Lydendor, Dromus, and Venetta landed next to Bravenwolf after a dramatic jump from the stands.

"That's who I think it is, right?" Dromus asked.

"No doubt," Bravenwolf replied.

All of the competitors were in the fight, but more Damned came rushing in.

"Hold the lines! Don't let them get you!" Koko ou shouted.

The Knights ran at the enemy, cutting them down. However, no matter how many died, more seemed to appear. Bravenwolf realized how cliché this was.

He noticed Hadvesrot walking out with something in his once free hand. It was hard to tell, but it looked like a spear of a sort.

Bravenwolf tried to charge him, but Ryuga stopped him.

"Hate to admit it," he said, "but this is a lost cause. We need to get out."

Bravenwolf nodded and repeated it to his friends. Everyone left.

**Koko ou's Palace**

If they weren't in grave danger, Bravenwolf would have loved Koko ou's palace, which was like… a palace.

They sat at the giant dining table, and waited for Koko ou to arrive. He had someone to call, apparently.

Present was Bravenwolf and the other Knights, Ryuga, Snowclaw with a few friends, and Enyo, who apparently called some of her own.

Shadowstorm and his group politely declined, and they left.

Koko ou finally came in. He held a scroll or something.

"Hadvesrot," he said. "One of the most dangerous villains on Quarton. Some of my other Knights had to hunt him down, and they died."

"Then, what do we do about him?" a rainbow-butterfly Quartonian named Blasterfly asked.

"WE KICK THEM INTO (insert a bunch of literally impossibly horrible things here)!" Enyo replied.

Koko ou laughed a bit and said, "Sorry, Enyo, but its not that easy. I tried to (insert same things) once, and it didn't work."

"You tried?"

"Yes."

"That's definitely something in common we have. Are you recruiting for king's personal guard?"

"Yeah."

"Can I sign up?"

Ryuga and Dromus exchanged disgusted looks.


	7. An Earthly Meeting

Chapter 7: An Earthly Meeting

For once, the park at Benham had more visitors, but for better or worse.

The Knights stared blankly at the group sitting there already, which was saying something for Beni.

There were the three in front of the diner the other week, plus four others.

One guy, sitting on the slide, had white hair, tannish skin, a white cap, and was fairly skinny.

Some dude standing on one of the roofs was just like Guren, but was in a ninja cloak and watched them silently.

Next to Blue was the last male: black hair, red-and-white button shirt, black jeans, black red and white sneakers, and one black and one magenta eye.

On a bench was, to their kind-of-surprise, a girl. She was short, with scars on her cheek and strawberry-colored hair in a ponytail. She had white cat ears and a forked tail, blue eyes, an orange shirt with a pawprint. Her black-furred jacket was tied around her waist. Her ratty jeans didn't exactly match her white boots but somehow worked.

Strangely, Arthur came up to the girl and shook her hand, saying, "Feather Gunderson. We've seriously got to write that freaking treaty, or else the Tenkai Devils and Tenkai Royals are still going to freaking fight."

She snickered and said, "That's a lot of 'freaking' there."

They went to their own conversation.

The leader dude stood up and introduced, "Name's Trychion. You'd prefer to call me Shadowstorm."

Beni scoffed and commented, "That's a stupid name."

The human Outcasts _oooooh_ed.

Trychion got in her face and snarled, "You don't get it, do you?"

Guren tried to intervene, but Blue giddily snatched his wrist.

"I have very ancient roots, girl. My great grandfather was Apophis, the chaos snake. He made a daughter of chaos, and then the Roman god of oaths, Orcus, married her. Their son then came in contact with Hel, Norse goddess of the dead. Their daughter came to Erebus, Greek god of shadows. That's my dad."

Ninja Guren waved and greeted, "Names Hunter MacGrath."

The one on the slide just said, "Joseph."

Blue let go of Guren and introduced happily, "Just call me Mo."

Ketchup-and-mustard sighed, "Try, really? Okay, you guys could just call me Sunset."

The guy who sat next to Mo before he got up said, "Name's Ginga, but my friends call me Z."

Trychion backed up from Beni. Then he smiled.

"Sorry," he said. "I kind of get ticked off from stuff like that. Don't like my name messed up."

Silence rippled until Arthur and the girl, Feather, returned.

"So, how was the conversation?" Arthur asked.


	8. Discussions

**Sorry for the delay guys. I've been pretty upset when I accepted that Tenkai Knights was over, and I've been working on other shipping stories (coughcoughAmourcoughshippingcough). Anyways, I have a challenge for you guys… uh… how many abusive girlfriend shippings do you guys know?**

**Happy: EdoNatsucy**

**Donnie: Mirramourshipping**

**Me: Okay, so if you guys can name two abusive girlfriend shippings besides Mirramourshipping and EdoNatsucy, then you guys can… uh… I have to think of the prize… Rules are the two characters have to have met before, no pedos, can't be OCs, etc. So, uh, LET'S GET 'ER GOIN'! Wait… who's in my house?!**

**Ash: Me, obvs.**

**Serena: NOTICE ME SENPAI! X3**

**Me: Why the heck are you guys here? You going to take the challenge?**

**Ash: No. I have no idea who there is.**

**Serena: I LOVE YOU SENPAI! **

Chapter 8: Discussions

"This place is huge," Tributon commented. "I could search here for weeks and not even get to the second wing!"

"It's more elaborate than the Demon's Cave in Robo Monstrous Dinosaur 5," Volorn added.

"I have absolutely no idea what that means, but I agree."

At this point, all of the Knights were in Koko ou's castle, checking out the whole place.

"Gee, is anyone else here?" Venetta asked.

"I have absolutely no idea," Bravenwolf muttered.

"Why are we even here?"

"Because SK's making a filler chapter. This won't last long," Bravenwolf muttered under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Just about how little time we have."

"Yeah. Those Damned guys are going to take over… something. I have no idea."

"I think Koko ou said that they were after a tool… something about trying to free someone."

"Who could it be?"

"I don't know. Wait a second… Satvanrot… Hadvesrot…"

"They actually sound similar."

"Yeah. I think Koko ou said something about them being siblings. He said…"

"'All three of them.'"

"Three… hm… 'Satvanrot…' 'Hadvesrot…' Satan… Hades… Okay, so something about gods of the underworld or evil?"

"Anubis? Chernobog?"

"'Anubvisrot?'"

The castle staff who were walking around jerked at the name.

"Nailed it," Venetta grumbled.

**Now, go on and do the challenge.**


	9. Satvanrot, Hadvesrot, and Anubvisrot

Chapter 9: Satvanrot, Hadvesrot, and Anubvisrot

"Who is Anubvisrot, Koko ou?" Bravenwolf asked the king.

Koko ou, who had been pacing the planning room, turned to him and asked, "Where did you hear that name?"

"Me and Venetta had been having a conversation about Hadvesrot, and we thought about who the 'third' of the siblings would be. Then we saw the pattern in the names, and when we mentioned the name, your servants all reacted."

"I have to tell them to not react to that name. Anyway, there's no reason why to not tell you, I guess…

There were three siblings: Satvanrot, Hadvesrot, and Anubvisrot. All of them wicked and bloodthirsty. Satvanrot was the greatest fighter of them but reckless and prideful. Hadvesrot is smart and is often down unless something good happens. Anubvisrot is the leader, the glue, as neither got along much and was often grumpy but also cunning.

Now, the old Tenkai Knights, including Vilius, fought the three before. They all lost. And it isn't just your friends that were in the original Knights group. Also a few others: Bravery, known as Lianos, and Magic, known as Wixarn. Those two now guard Anubvisrot's chamber, where he sleeps unless he breaks out. Satvanrot and Hadvesrot were simply given exile, as Anubvisrot was the true brain in the evil scheme.

The seal to his tomb is unbreakable, but can be destroyed by one thing: the Tenkai Destructor, which is a colossal monstrosity. I was giving one of its parts, its destructive heart, as a prize, knowing that the winner would keep it safe. But alas, Hadvesrot got them.

Now, if Anubvisrot were to be freed, then that would mean that Satvanrot can be revived and his terror can return. And thing is, we have found that Hadvesrot has found five out of seven of the Destructor's pieces. That's why I had decided to give away the heart at that time, but now he has it.

I was actually deciding who should go get what pieces. I will announce who is to go for what parts of the Destructor. But Bravenwolf, make sure your loyalty doesn't get you killed."

Bravenwolf nodded and said, "Yes, sir."

**Hadvesrot's Headquarters**

The Tenkai Destructor was perfect, but was missing the most important parts: the mace and the blaster.

Hadvesrot turned to Darkoid and told him, "You yourself go after the blaster. Have my men go for the mace."

Darkoid bowed low and said, "Of course. We shall bring back your brother, and you shall have your revenge, sir."

"Just move."

Hadvesrot turned to the Destructor.

"Those Knights won't stand a chance…" he muttered.


	10. The Blaster

**I hope you did some anime research before reading this!**

Chapter 10: The Blaster

"Doesn't it seem kinda empty since Tributon, Lydendor, and Dromus are with the other group?" Valorn asked.

Ryuga smacked him with the pommel of his broadsword and told him, "Shut up. We're almost there."

Personally, Bravenwolf agreed with Valorn, but this wasn't the place to argue.

They had split into different groups: Bravenwolf, Venetta, Valorn, and Ryuga would go after the Tenkai Destructor's Blaster while Tributon, Lydendor, Dromus, Enyo, and Snowclaw went for the Mace.

Apparently, the Blaster was guarded by what used to be three guardians, but the Damned slayed the third, leaving two. Koko ou explained that the other two were awfully silent, so, just in case, they had to tell the guardians a 'super secret password.'

True to the word, Ryuga pointed out two Quartonians sitting on the sand that covered Quarton. Nothing special whatsoever. Just them, nothing flashy. That was to be expected.

However, something else wasn't. When they noticed the party, they didn't get any friendly greeting.

One of them, black with an assassin's cowl-like helmet and a wolf on his chest (was he Darkoid's good brother?) stood up and drew two swords: one black, one blue.

"Stay back!" it shouted in a young male voice. "You murderers have done enough damage to us!"

Bravenwolf shook his head and asked from a distance, "What?"

"You've already taken our daughter! Now the rest of us?!"

_?!_

The other one, white and red with a white assassin's cowl and resemblance of a leopard, didn't draw its weapon. It just hid behind its friend, frightened.

"Otirik," it whispered, its voice barely audible but clearly young and female, "What do we do?"

Oririk growled and replied, "Maybe if we kill them, Anusa, they will leave us alone."

Anusa nodded and got out of hiding and drew a rapier.

The Knights and Ryuga drew their weapons as Bravenwolf told them, "W-wait! We're with you!"

"That's what you said before you murdered Iuy!" Otirik screamed in anger.

Otirik zoomed into Bravenwolf's face and tried to slash at him with both swords. Bravenwolf held up his shield and blocked it.

"K-Koko ou told me to tell you… your real names are Kazuto and Asuna!"

Otirik stopped before his fourth strike and asked, "What?"

Venetta pointed her daggers at Otirik and asked, "Should I not?"

Bravenwolf nodded at her and his other allies (Ryuga was in a freeze frame, unsure to let Anusa through his defenses).

He turned back to Otirik and repeated, "The Tenkai King… he said that your real names are Kazuto and Asuna."

Otirik considered this and put his weapons away. Anusa did the same.

"We need to talk," Otirik told him.

**5 minutes later…**

"They killed your daughter you say…" Valorn grumbled. "Well, I don't believe you!"

Bravenwolf put a hand on his shoulder and forced him to sit down.

Otirik nodded sadly and said, "Yes. Yes they did. I had gone to find Koko ou after some time, leaving Anusa to care for Iuy. When I came back… Iuy was gone, Anusa knocked out. Sometime later, a Damned came over with the flag of truce. He gave me Iuy's weapon and…"

Otirik made a motion like he was stabbing somebody. Anusa put her head on her hands.

The group sat on the sand where the guardians were earlier, listening to their story. Ryuga, Valorn, and Venetta were getting restless while Bravenwolf listened intently.

"Just tell us where the Blaster is, already," Venetta grumbled.

Otirik nodded and started, "It's right-"

He got cut off by a scythe blade sticking out from his chest.

Darkoid laughed and asked, "You ready to see your daughter again?"

**I'm willing to bet you guys can't guess who Otirik and Anusa are!**


End file.
